1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device improved to suppress the blur to appear in motion pictures, particularly to a technique capable of improving the response speed of motion pictures in each liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional liquid crystal display devices have been confronted with a problem of the blur, respectively. In order to solve the problem, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,955 (JP-A No. 2003-202845) discloses a liquid crystal display device that reduces the capacity of a delaying means (storage) by encoding image data to be inputted to the delaying means (storage). The delaying means (storage) carries out a period delay processing by one frame in the process of over-driving required to improve the response speed of motion pictures.
There is another well-known technique, which is referred to as a double-speed driving processing. According to the technique, one frame is divided into two sub-frames (light and dark sub-frames) with use of a storage, thereby improving the response speed of motion pictures.
If both the over-driving processing and the double-speed driving processing are to be carried out simultaneously so as to suppress the blur to appear in motion pictures as described above, two storages are required; one is used for the over-driving processing and the other is used for the double-speed driving processing.